The troubled soldier and the shy belle
by 3.Hill
Summary: He was made whole for her, but will that stop him from breaking her? Jasper/Bella. One-shot.


**Title:** The troubled soldier and the shy belle  
**Author:** 3.Hill  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my mind and computer.  
**Pairing:** Jasper/Bella  
**Summary:** He was made whole for her, but will that stop him from breaking her?  
**Type:** one-shot

**Jasper's POV.**

I'm a soldier.  
My soul is troubled and my heart is weak. My body broken beyond repair.  
Yet I still breathe. Even though it's only out of reflex, I still suck air in.

But it's only lately that have the feeling that I'm _alive_. It's when _she_'s near that I have the feeling that blood is pulsing through my veins, against better judgement, against the facts.

I love Alice, it's not that… But ever since I saw Bella enter the cafeteria, it's as if Alice healed me so I would be whole when Bella arrived in my life.

Sometimes I think she foresees it. A hurt look crosses her face and even though she quickly dismisses it, I know what she's thinking. _He wouldn't do that to me. He loves me… Right?_

I don't have to be an empath to know what she's feeling. Alice and I have always known each other's thoughts and feelings without having to utter the words. As I'm not much of a talker, I've always enjoyed that part of our relationship. It's only lately that I've grown to hate our connection.

So when Edward claimed her as his own and Bella claimed him, staring at him starry-eyed and full of wonder, it's an understatement to say I was envious. Edward quickly exchanged an angry and warning glance and that was the beginning of my attempts to avoid Bella. I tried to apologize to Edward once but he had dismissed it and hissed a warning before going to Bella.

Bella, of course, remained clueless and thought that Edward's reasons for keeping me away from her were because of my obvious bloodlust. She did not know of my other lust and both of us intended to keep it that way.

Avoiding Bella became harder and harder as she became Alice's best friend and got more and more intertwined with the family. The fact that our _own_ house smelled like her, did not make it easy to get her out of my head and my own house, my home became my personal hell.

Thus it comes as a surprise when Bella is left in my care when the others go hunting. After an angry glare from Edward ands a hurt glance from Alice, they leave and we are all alone.

She sits on the couch, watching TV and looking at me warily every now and then. I pretend to read a book but cannot keep my eyes away from her. When she goes to the kitchen, I feel a pull to follow her.

There she is; in front of the open fridge with her back to me. I know it is a bad idea, but I go to her and rap my arms around her. After her initial shock, she relaxes and looks over her shoulder in my eyes. The sweetest smile spreads over her face as we stand there, cupped. It is as if she has always known my feelings for her.

After a while she turns around in my arms and buries her face in my chest. When she looks back up, I do what I've been longing to do for so long. What I would have dreamed about if I could. I kiss her and all the problems, the obstacles between us disappear. They flee from my mind. All that remains in my mind is: "_We're a perfect fit. Body and soul_."

And I know that when the kisses cease, they will haunt me. Leave me more broken than possible to imagine. I know it cannot be. She is Edward's and I am Alice's. But for this moment, this tiny spec of time, we are each other's and nothing in the world would keep me from living it.

**Bella's POV.**

His kisses smother me, cold and needy. Like he can't breathe without my lips on his.

Yet I pull him closer, I welcome the cold rush that enters me.

I stroke his marble skin, I run my fingers through his hair, I explore every inch of him that I can get. His lips taste sweet but with a hint spice. I know in that moment that Edward's kisses can never be the same to me again. Jasper is what does it for me. A heat bursts inside of me, in spite of the goose bumps all over my skin. As soon as my mouth opens, his tongue slips in and mine mingles with his and dances the way I never knew it could. Like we invented it _together_.

My breathing becomes ragged and he takes it as a sign to pull back and kiss my neck instead. I softly moan as he cups my breast and throw my head back as I pull him closer. It happens in a heart beat. It's too late when I realize that it is no longer his lips but his teeth piercing my skin. A gush of breath escapes my throat as I feel myself being drained.

And as I feel him struggling to let go, to save me, I can't help but smile. It brings me a twisted kind of joy that his lips are the last ever touch mine, he is the last to hold me in his arms and his eyes are the last I will ever see. As my grip on Jasper's beautiful honey blonde hair weakens and my eyes begin to close, I see Alice, Edward and the rest of the Cullens bursting in the kitchen.

As I blow out my last breath, I think of the man I love; honey blonde hair, topaz eyes, marble skin, a troubled, haunted look. I etch his face, his image in my mind, _my soul_ so that in the afterlife, we can reunite.


End file.
